An artificial intelligence, i.e., AI, service, used in conventional vehicles recognizes an intention of a user by analyzing a voice of the user, to thereby provide a service corresponding to the intention analyzed as the user's request. Herein, if the voice of the user is unclear, e.g., if there is redundant chunks of meaning in a sentence or if the user's pronunciation is incorrect, the request of the user may be hard to recognize.
For example, when the user says a word “AAA”, and if there is a place called “AAA” and also a song of the title “AAA”, then the user may be provided with an unwanted service. For another example, if the user makes a request saying “Find a gas station with a cheap price”, the service may suggest a gas station with cheap diesel while the user's car runs on gasoline.
Therefore, the inventor proposes a method for providing a vehicle AI service and a device using the same to identify the request of the user more accurately.